vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gild Tesoro
|-|Base= |-|Golden Tesoro= Summary Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He is a non-canon character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Gild Tesoro, epithet "Gold Emperor" and "Monster of the New World" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Proprietor of Gran Tesoro (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation (Limited to gold. Capable of creating constructs with his gold), Size Manipulation, Transmutation (Can turn others into gold), Limited Light Manipulation and Energy Projection (Can fire lasers), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Using his Awakening he can connect with all the gold he has touched in Gran Tesoro through something akin to a sensory network when the gold is damaged), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate massive explosions in Golden Tesoro form), Weapon Creation (He's able to create armors and weapons made of gold), Statistics Amplification, Large Size (Type 2, in Golden Tesoro form) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Mountain level (Without his golem, he was capable of easily beating base Monkey D. Luffy, and in his Golem, he easily overpowered Gear 3rd's Elephant Gun with his own punch) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Luffy in Gear 2nd) Lifting Strength: Class T via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Mountain level+, possibly higher ' 'Durability: ''' At least '''Large Mountain level, possibly higher '(Despite his Golem taking the brunt of one of Gear 4th Luffy's Kong Gun attacks, Tesoro was still bleeding, though he is capable of blocking attacks from Gear 2nd and 3rd Luffy) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter with decades of combat experience. He has accumulated such an amount of wealth that it makes up 20% of all the money in the One Piece world and seemingly has maintained this wealth for several years before his defeat. Has influence that rivals the likes of the World Nobles Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The main weakness of this Devil Fruit power is that it cannot create gold and that its power is thus directly proportional to the amount of gold present in its user's surroundings. Furthermore, the user can only manipulate gold that they have previously touched, and contact with sea water will instantly nullify that effect: gold constructs will crack and crumble, and the user will need to touch the gold once more before being able to manipulate it again Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gol Gol no Mi (Gold Gold Fruit): Tesoro ate the Gol Gol no Mi, which allows him to telekinetically manipulate gold he has touched at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, infuse gold dusts and flakes into other people's bodies so that he can then slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create gold armors that grant increased power and defense, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship he is able to control the movements of everyone on-board and should he will it use the gold their bodies have absorbed to turn them into gold statues, cementing his authority in the city. Since consuming his Devil Fruit he has been able to awaken its powers, furthering the range of his influence over gold and enabling him to use all of the gold in Gran Tesoro that he has touched as a complex sensory network. Through it he is able to detect attempted break-ins or attacks on the city. When utilizing large gold constructs he is also capable of unleashing focused light beams or explosive force through unknown means that have the power to destroy a Marine warship or critically injure an opponent from a single blow. * Gold Splash: A move purely for show, in which Tesoro sends liquid gold flying out of Gran Tesoro's fountains. This was done during spectacles to increase excitement, and Tesoro later used this when sinking everyone in Gran Tesoro in order to display his power. * Gold Bomb: A move where Tesoro covers his arm with a golden gauntlet and releases a punch which explodes. * Golden Tesoro: Tesoro's final trump card; a giant golem of himself made out of gold which he operates from the inside. ** Golden Fire of God: The "Golden Tesoro" launches a laser beam from its eyes. ** Gold Inferno: The "Golden Tesoro" strengthens its arm with a golden gauntlet and releases a punch which explodes; essentially a larger version of Gold Bomb. * Golden Wrath of God: Tesoro creates an extremely large tendril of gold with a rounded tip and sends the tip down on the opponent with a tremendous amount of power. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy in their final battle. Note: Gild Tesoro is a Non Canon character from the One Piece Film: Gold. Note 2: A majority of the information here is derived from the One Piece Wikia. Gallery Character 1304 c1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo's profile (The battle happened in Gran Tesoro) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:One Piece Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users